Elf-Death
Symbol- A white skull Prime Stats- IN/PR Skills The Elf-Death get the following skills: Customary Garb The Elf-Death wear garb similar to that of the Inquisitors, only their robes are whire instead of red. They wear a black surcoat, emblazoned with a white skull. When going to executions, they usually wear white pointed hoods. Special Requirements Only males are usually permitted into the Elf-Death, although occasionally a female showing potential may be included, on probation. In addition, only someone with a particualr hatred of Elves is allowed to join. Members must have a PR of at least 50. Membership Very few people actually wish to join the Elf-Death, given their violent nature. Very few applicants are turned away, and instability and belligerence are considered good traits, rather than hinderances. Culture The Elf-Death are an independent branch of the Inquisition. Whilst once they were an elite part of the Inquisition, now they are mainly independant, running their own affairs, and are no longer required to be priests. They are often at odds with the Inquisitors, who find their methods crude, and occasionally blasthemous. The Elf-Death have taken it upon themselves to rid the lands of Huanor (and all Rhutalath) of Elves. Unlike the Inquisition, the Elf-Death do not concern themselves with magic-users or heretics, and do not enjoy the ceremonial rights of their Inquisitor brethren- they are not considered priests, and so are unable to conduct marriages, funerals, etc. In the wild lands of Huanor, the Elf-Death are the closest thing to guards are police. Indeed, they take it upon themselves to punish those they consider unjust. Unfortunately their sense of justice is different to that of the normal citizen- often a murderer or thief will be allowed to go free, and even offered membership into the Elf-Death, whilst an honest trader will be persecuted, to the Elf-Death’s own greedy ends. The Elf-Death are little more than bullies, though they are generally above the law. They manipulate and bully citizens to get what they want. They are the true rulers of Huanor, and very few, even among the Inquisition, will stand up to them. The Elf-Death have Castilles in most of the large towns of Huanor, but their main base is Castille Feymorta, a lone and depressing complex situated on the Edhelnore border. Restrictions There are no restrictions to join the Elf-Death, but passive or less extreme individuals rarely last long. They are either bullied out of the Brotherhood, else tried as Elf-kin, and burned. Structure The Elf-Death are led by the Lord-Marshal, the highest ranking Elf-Death member. Ranks *Lord-Marshal *Marshal *Hunter *Brother When a new member is accepted, before he completes his initition, they obtain the rank of Brother. A Brother has few privileges, and is generally given menial tasks to perform. It is a Brother’s job to keep the general peace in towns, and handle petty squabbles, they best way they know how. Despite this, the Elf-Death are extremely loyal to the initiates, and will always do their up-most to protect them, either from the law, or any violent trouble they may get themselves in. As soon as a Brother manages to complete his initiation, he becomes a Hunter. A Hunter is a standard Elf-Death member. In general, it is the Hunters who track and perform public executions on the Elves. They normally operate in groups of five or so, led by the most experienced. Occasionally a Hunter takes a few Brothers with him, in order that they can complete their initiation. A Hunter who shows great promise is promoted to Marshal. A Marshal is usually given charge of a castille, and its associated town, and is the highest authority in the area. He is in charge of all the Hunters and Brothers in his Canton, as well as responsible for the day-to-day funning of the castille. The most respected Marshalls are often given charge of an entire region, encompassing many towns which do not possess Castilles of their own. In Huanor a Marshal is treated with as much respect as the Gentry, and generally have more money. The Lord Marshal is elected by the other Marshals, following the death of the previous one. If the previous Lord-Marshal had a preference for his successor, the Elf-Death are honour-bound to accept it. Otherwise, a vote is usually cast in the Hall of Deliverance, in Castille Feymorta. The privileges of the rank are not much more excessive than that of Marshal, and the work is considerably more, which means that never every Marshal will usually run for election. The Current high Marshal is Francisco (Paco) Gabrielle, who rules from Castille Feymorta. Philosophy/Purpose The Elf-Death have sworn to wipe all Elves from the face of Rhutalath. From various backgrounds, initiates generally have one thing in common; rich or poor, they all share a deep hatred of the fey-folk. This is reinforced upon entry into the Brotherhood, when new Brothers are brain-washed in a series of lectures and talks, usually aided by an Inquisitor. The Elf-Death believe that the Elves, inately magical, are evil and not natural to the world, and persecute them within the confines of the Rhutalathian religion. They also resent their immortality and their general stance of non-interference. Other more petty members blame the current woes of the world on the Elves, and even cite the Elvish slavery of Humans (many thousands of years ago) as justification for their deaths. Individuals may join for many reasons, if their famil6y or friends were killed by Elves, or just for the love of violence. The Elf-Death search the lands for Elves, especially the Edhelnore and Tauron borders. Any caught are imprisoned, temporarily, and tortured to reveal the wherabouts of other Elves. Following this short imprisonment, they Elf is usually publicly ridiculed and displayed in town-squares, before being executed. The method of execution varies depending on the Elf-Death’s preference, but usually include burning at the stake, beheading, hanging or other, more cruel deaths. The executions are popular events, though not all Rhutalathians find the violence to their taste. Some Elves never make it to the interrogation chamber- an over-zealous Elf-Death may execute an Elf on the spot, garroting him, or burning him. Then its dead body will be carried to the walls of his Castille, to hang and rot. Most Elf-Death, however, will not enter the Elf-lands. Whether from fear, repulsion, or a strange tolerance of Elves in the Elflands, the Elf-Death restrict their Hunts to Rhutalath alone. A few fanatical members may take the hunt to the prey’s own territory, but they rarely succeed. Elf-Death do not always pick on Elves alone. Anyone they suspect of having Elf-blood, no matter how distant, is liable to be executed. This is especially likely when their have been no public executions for a while, and the elf-Death feel the need to exercise their authority. The less-scrupulous members will even falsely-accuse and murder someone with no Elf-blood, just in vengeance for a slight, or in some perverse sense of pleasure. The initiation from Brother to Hunter is very simple- once a Brother tracks and captures (or kills) his own Elf, he is initiated as a full member. The higher Elf-Death, extremely loyal to their kin, generally let Brothers have the first pick of the prey. As well as being hunters and executors, the Elf-Death are also an (unreliable) police-force. They take it upon themselves to control their towns and Cantons with an iron-fist. They are little more than bullies, and are largely unpopular. But Fear keeps the citizens in line, and ensures the Elf-Death get the respect they deserve. It is important never to wrong or refuse an Elf-Death anything- or you could be accused of having Elf-blood, and executed as Fey-kin. Holy Days The Elf-Death celbrate the same holy days as that of the Khanusan church. However, the Day of Ordaining is celebrated once a year, January 1st, when new members are officially welcomed, and Brothers officially promoted to Hunters. This is mainly an excuse for a celebration, however, as initiations and promotions are preformed year-round. Another important day is the Day of Blood, in which the Elf-Death celebrate their founding. This festival lasts from 2nd June-5th June, in which every Hunter leaves the towns to go on a mass Elf-Hunt. Not surprisingly, during these days, crime increases rapidly in the Cantons. Talent Points Promotion (Hunter) 10 Promotion (Marshal) 40 Captured Elf-Artifact 40 Captured Elf-book 30 Dark Secret (Elf-blood) -30 Magic Weapon (+5) 10 Spells A few Elf-Death were once Inquisitors, and so possess the appropriate Inquisitor spells. Others may have different spells (but only Channeling, lest they be accused of Heresy). They usually come in the form of detection or torture spells. Category:Inquisition Category:Groups Category:Religion Category:Clerics Category:Rhutalath Category:Elf-Death Category:Huanor